The Forever Song
by Raven-thoughts
Summary: This is my version of The Forever Song-books 3 in the Blood of Eden series by Julie Kagawa.
1. The Call

**Disclaimer: All the characters belongs to Julie Kagawa not me, sadly. **

_**The Call **_

"Honestly, sister, get up. You're better than this." Jackal smirked and wiped his sword on his shirt, grinning down at me savagely.

"Shut up, Jackal." I gritted my teeth, and winced as I got up. I mean, I knew Jackal was strong but I didn't know he would be this strong once he picked up fighting again. Ever since we left New Covington, we had been following Sarren's trail for almost two weeks now. I am determined to kill him and make to pay for what he did to Zeke.

_Zeke. _A fresh wave of grief gripped my heart and I sucked in a breath, forcing the emotions down. _We are vampires, we do not feel, we are merely monsters. _I repeated to myself again, standing up, feeling the hilt of my katana biting in my wet palms.

"Enough." A calm voice interrupted us both, our sire, Kanin strolled into the midst of the field, an amused smile on his marble face. "James, go and rest. Allison, come with me, we need to talk."

I gulped, ok, this was weird. I mean I feel fine with Kanin and our, but being alone with him is just a bit too overwhelming.

Jackal snorted and then turned away, "whatever you say, old man."

I gave a soft sigh and sheathed my katana then lifted my head and stared into a wall of black material and started.

"Jesus, Kanin. Don't do that!" I scowled and took a few steps back, but Kanin advanced forward, feeling trapped. I stopped and stared into his eyes, always so composed and smooth.

"Your confidence is slipping away; I can feel it, Allison. We are very close to Sarren and we cannot afford this kind of behaviour."

I turned my head away, knowing what he said was true. I felt two cold fingers under my chin firmly turning my face to meet his. He slowly bent down, trapping my in his cold gaze and I stood as so many times before, immobilized in his power.

"Allison." He breathed in, a soft sound with a faint smile on his lips, "When you will ever remember I'm not your teacher anymore. You can fight me off, and you know you have the ability to."

I growled and shoved him off, crossing my arms over my chest. Even after all this times, Kanin can still get my tongue-tied and comfortable.

"Allison." His tone make my head snapped up, it was softer tone, the softest I have ever heard him use. "You need to pull yourself together; I do not know what is happening to you as you have never been one to dwell on the past. But it would danger us all, if you are like this when we meet Sarren." He suddenly turned his gaze away, gazing into the dark night.

"I am afraid Sarren will be waiting for us, our chances are very slim to think that we have outrun him. In fact, we should be prepared for an ambush anytime now."

He turned and started to walk back to the small tent we had set up, but he suddenly stopped mid-way and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Believe in yourself, Allison. You have fought for it so long, do not give up now." I could hear the smile in his voice, astounded I turned around but like a true vampire, he had already vanished into sight.

I let out a small breath, thanking god I was alone now when _another _smug voice interrupted me.

"Well, that was quite the speech." Jackal suddenly dropped in front of me, and I took a step back in alarm.

"What do you want, Jackal?" I sighed, tired and just wanting to get a rest.

"You are probably his favourite spawn, you know." He didn't come any closer, shocking!

I scoffed and kicked at the grass, "what made you think that and that's ridiculous." Even though I have suspected the same thing myself, Kanin seems to treat me in a way that was almost respectful, like one of his equal or something.

"Well, even a bloodbag would've seem it and you aren't completely that stupid, sis." He chuckled lowly, "though if you really wanna kill psycho out there. You'd better pull yourself together."

I whirled around, surprised. "What is it with you two!" I threw my hands up, annoyed and frustrated. "Did you two just agreed on something?"

"It appears we did, and will you both kindly lower your voices?" A half-amused seeped through the tent, and I scowled but turned back to Jackal.

"I messed up one night and you're both going on about it like it's the world ending!"

Jackal suddenly turned blindingly fast, his hands gripped my shoulder tightly. Yellow eyes glowing inhumanly under the moonlight, a shiver suddenly ran through me.

"You think we would be ready for Sarren when you can't even defeat me." He growled, increasing the grip on my shoulder to the point where I will have a huge purple bruise, but I didn't push him off, instead I met his glare with one of my own.

"I know, Jackal. It won't happen again." I spit the words out gritted teeth.

"It better not get your shit together, sis." He growled and released me, then laced his hands behind his back.

"What do you think he's gonna do in Eden?" I asked, since it has been bothering me for ages and each time I asked Kanin, he returned my question with a cold glare.

"I don't know, sis." He shrugged then suddenly tensed, he eased the sword slowly out of its sheath and on instinct, I unsheathed my katana. Listening to my surroundings, there was nothing but silence.

"What is it?" I hissed in a low voice, glancing at Jackal, his yellow eyes alert and cautious.

He shook his head slowly, and then motioned us forward with his head. Unsure, I advanced slowly, wondering why on earth I'm following him. But there was someone nearby; I could feel it even though there were no signs or sounds to indicate it.

"Duck!" He hissed and dropped down; pulling at my shirt down at the same time just as an arrow alighted with fire flew overhead. I cringed and buried my head in the dirt, cursing whoever fired that arrow. But in the instant, a hand grabbed my shirt and yanked me away. I felt Jackal let out a surprised yelp as he was being dragged backwards. Alarmed and somewhat frightened, I barely a moment to think before the arrow exploded in a deadly arc of ambers and ash.

I didn't think, I just acted, crawling on my feet and hands, I quickly scrambled to the shelter no far ahead. When I've finally reached a patch of cool path, I settled down and started to calm myself down. Glancing beside me to see Jackal was doing to see but with an extremely annoyed scowl on his face.

"You two would better see this, especially you, Allison." I looked up, knowing in that instant it was Kanin who had dragged us back from being exploded into a billion pieces. There a vivid red mark on his right cheek, and specks of amber still clung onto his long dark coat. He nudged the arrow and something beside it until it was right in front of our feet.

At first, I couldn't make out what it was but Jackal stiffened beside me and said in a perfectly serious tone.

"You are in deep shit, sis."

Even more alarmed, I narrowed my eyes at the small blackened thing then with a wave of horror and repulsion it finally dawned on me what it was.

It was a small bird, its skin peel back, the feather burnt and black. A little bird, just like how Sarren referred to me as. This bird is me, or will be.

I shuddered and took a deep breath, opening my eyes again to summon my courage up. Sarren was here, probably hidden somewhere watching us with a manic smile on his scarred face.

"That is not all, there was a note." Kanin's smooth voice sounded oddly loud against the silent night, "is addressed to you, Allison."

He dropped a piece of singed paper, though the crawly writing was clear as the moon and the words on it turned my blood to ice.

_Hello again, little birdie: _

_You and I shall make a great symphony, a symphony for the ages. I look forward to hear you sing, my little bird, I await your glorious song. _

_-S _

**A.N: Well, what did you guys think? Review, please? **


	2. Moon of Vengance

**Moon of vengeance**

"Oh, wonderful!" Jackal's voice dripped with sarcasm and disdain as he nudged the bird with the tip of his boot.

"Well, looks like psycho's found us already." He lifted up his head, glowing yellow eyes narrowed cautiously as he scanned our surroundings, "probably laughing his stupid head off in some dead tree right now."

"No, he will not be here." A calm voice spoke behind us again, we both turned around to see Kanin, the pale moonlight illuminating the sharp jawline of his face, making him a deadly beauty. "Sarren will be anticipating our next move; he will be waiting for us now knowing that he has shaken us badly."

Then he turned gracefully, black eyes interlocking with mine. "Allison Sekemoto, I expect that foolish display earlier tonight will not make reappearance again in the future." Power and death radiated off his words and seeped into my very bones.

"It won't happen again." I almost spat the words out through gritted teeth, glaring defiantly up at the Master Vampire.

"Good. Now, Sarren has obviously found us and the only way we can travel in safety." He paused, eyes resting on me then on Jackal. "Is in daylight."

"Daylight?" Jackal snorted then a moment later roared with laughter, "old man, if you want to suicide, then does so!"

"That is crazy, Kanin." I shook my head in bewilderment, "impossible."

Kanin let out an exasperated sigh that sounded a lot like, _why do I have to explain everything to these two? _

"James, Allison. I did not propose we travel on foot; we will travel in a vehicle."

"Vehicle? How do you suppose we do that since your favourite little spawn lost our Jeep?" Jackal deadpanned, along with a look between disgust and amusement in my way.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know he wasn't going to return?" I argued back, a week earlier we had been travelling in the Jeep when we came across a farm house. The husband was out front, begging to borrow our Jeep just to take his sick children to the hospital. Jackal has proposed that we kill him right on the spot, and even though I said I would accept the fact that I'm a soulless, bloodsucking vampire. The children were there, a boy and a girl dressed in thin patched clothes, their pale faces red with the sharp winter wind and they huddle side by side, shivering violently. They reminded me of Fringers, like Lucas, Rat and Stick. I wanted to take this chance to atone for my sins, pretty ironic coming from a vampire. Jackal still refused but Kanin whispered a few words in Jackal's ear and he relent but not before sending me a venomous look. Two hours later, when we were still standing mobile in the dark. Jackal didn't even bother with the 'I told you so', he punched me straight in the face. Well, I guess I deserved that.

"-I will bet she's not even listening to me now." Jackal's low voice snapped me back into reality.

"Huh?" I looked from Jackal's smiling face to Kanin's granite one. "What happened?"

"I said, dear little sister, we need to 'borrow' a black vehicle from a town." Jackal grinned at me, white teeth glistening like surgical instruments under the moonlight.

"Be my guest." I gestured around us, "go ahead, we're in the middle of nowhere."

"You clearly did not listen, did you, sis. Haven't you heard our old man said there was town just two days away?"

"Um." I glanced at Kanin, his face expressionless.

"Well then, now I propose we get back to sleep with the few hours left but I suggest one of you to guard this ground. Unless you want to wake up to find psycho snuggling beside you." Jackal winked at me before walking back to the tent.

_Ugh, I hate him, why is he even here with us? _

"Aren't you going to rest?" I turned around and asked Kanin.

"Are you simply implying that I should rest inside a small and cramped space with James?" He lifted his eyebrow slightly, shooting me a half-amused look.

I snickered softly, surprised at his sudden humour.

"No, Allison Sekemoto." He turned me once more, his eyes sombre and serious, "I am afraid if I rest now I will wake again."

"What do you mean?" I gaped at him in astonishment, "isn't the sickness gone from your body?" Terror momentarily seizing my body.

"No, Allison. I am not merely indicating my body, but my mind. I fear that sanity is slipping through my fingers like water."

"Kanin." Worried, I swiftly walked up to him and peered tentatively into his dark eyes. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"This is no concern of yours, Allison." His tone implied no arguments.

After giving him another glare, I stalked back into the shadows.

_Zeke. _

After all those weeks, you still linger in my heart. Like eternal shadows that continues to haunt me. I can't get his agonized screams out of my head, his silver cross covered in blood.

_Zeke, my love, I will avenge you. _

**A.N: Spare me your wrath, I apologize for not updating for such a long time. R & R or else Sarren will hunt you down. ^ ^ **

**-A**


	3. Blood moon

Blood moon 

"_Allison, wake up." _A cool, apathetic voice broke through the black fog and slapped me awake. I blinked, hissing softly against the muted sunlight that shone from the tinted window, I moaned loudly. "God help me."

"God hates us, sis. Stop complaining." Jackal's golden eyes made their appearance beside me, his trademark smirk evident on his face.

"Oh ho! The Devil speaks!" I rolled my eyes , cursing silently for his presence here once again.

"Sister," he tsked softly, "your sarcasm is dripping like a thick, white fluid."

The full meaning sank in a minute later, as I shot daggers at him, I wasn't even aware I was stalking towards him until Kanin plucked me up like a limp sack and dumped me in the seat beside him. Sending both of us a withering look before turning his attention back onto the deserted road.

"We are not far away, I expect us to arrive by nightfall." He announced in a matter-of-fact voice, his gaze cool and calm.

"Huh, well, can we eat before we go? If we're fight psycho, I don't wanna do it on an empty stomach" Jackal's voice raised the hairs on my neck, there was a smear of smugness in his voice as he spoke, knowing he was right.

He was _right, _it has been almost four days since any of us had a good meal. That comment, was directed at me. I knew my awareness level was running low and that soon; I would be going into blood frenzy if I don't feed soon.

"Well, brother." I turned around, locking gaze with his piercing amber eyes, "what do you suggest we digest? Sand?"

"Yes, I can definitely smell the sarcasm in you, sis. If getting' better." Jackal's lips stretched into a maddening grin, "I bet your _master _over there has so plans."

Kanin's posture stiffened momentarily between silently turning his dark glaze over to Jackal, "I am no one's master." He growled softly, obvious menace lurking beneath his cool tone as the two vampires locked in an intense glaring battle.

"Non?" Jackal's lips stretched further, a glint of madness flickered across his glowing amber eyes, and "she thinks otherwise, old man. Tell her your plan, and see what she thinks."

_Plan? What plan? How did he know? _

I switched my accusing gaze onto Kanin's, "plan? Kanin, what plan is he talking about?" Feeling somewhat out of the loop, I raised one eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

"Allison," He begun a slither of exasperation seeping into his tone, his eyes was almost desperate as his eyes locked with mine, "you will have to take a small amount of my blood."

_Vampires do not drink from each other, it is considered one of the most barbaric and cruel acts of our kind. _

Kanin's words flashed through my head once again as I stared at him in amazement, what was he saying? Does he want to kill himself? Is he mocking me? Taking blood from a Master vampire?

"What are you talking about, Kanin?" I could feel the anger boiling inside, a scowl already twisting its way onto my bloodless lips. "You were the one who told me vampires never feed from each other."

"Sister," The devil's purr came dangerously close to my neck, his cool breath a puff away from my neck as I stood frozen, his cold fingers skimming up the length of my neck. I wanted to move, but my body was frozen in shock. Jackal leaned down; his cool breath skimmed my skin as two sharp points punctured my skin lightly, making slight indentations. "I guess he didn't tell you, if both gives content, it can be a very _pleasant _experience."

A soft chuckle and the fangs were off. I didn't have to turn around to know Jackal was smirking his face off. _Bastard. _

"Is that true, Kanin?" I crossed my arms and asked in a stubborn tone.

He gave me a brisk nod.

_For the record, I really do not want to drink from him at all. It freaked me out to no ends, and only god knows what will happen. I won't deny I don't feel anything for him, because I do. I care for him, he's my saviour, my teacher and my father. So, I'm not taking blood from him. _

"Kanin, can't I just drink animal blood or something?" My tone was edging into desperation already; my eyes beseeched his desperately, begging for another answer. Even though I knew there was no other solution. 

"Drink." He spoke softly and edged closer to me, his ebony eyes held my answer as he shifted closer; I guess the buttons poking up really wasn't a bother for him after all. He tilted his pale neck to one side, his veins jutting out for my take.

The monster inside of me roared furiously, trying to break free. This didn't give off the same entice or smell that a live person would have. His flash was dead, and there was no heartbeat to regulate or to maintain the quality of the blood. Still, the demon roared, furious to be unleash after be starved for so long.

_What little control I have. _I thought with grimace.

"N..no, Kanin, go away. I am not drinking from you." I stuttered hopelessly, pressing myself again the tinted window, feeling the heat burn into my back, creating streaks of pain up my skin.

"Do you not wish to avenge the boy?" His tone surprisingly soft, his neck still tilted.

"Of course I do."

"Then drink. Allison Sekemoto. Make your choice." His voice was cool and indifferent again, waiting for me.

Gulping softly, I moved closer, the demon in me clawed more furiously, attempting to break out. Moving ever closer, his translucent skin jumped out at me and pulled at my senses. Tentatively, I gently pressed my lips against his skin, and pulled back with a slight gasp.

_His skin was so cold. Like ice, it burned my lips and from that burn, my demon broken loose. _My fangs extended to their full length, and without hesitation as all logical thoughts vanished from my head and into his flesh.

_For a moment, I was suspended in air and then, I'm nothing and I'm everything and what happened next, neither of us could've foreseen it. _

A.N: I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but I needed to figure out what to write first, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now, is it just me or is it getting hot in here?

So, what do you think happened between Allie and Kanin? I'm open for suggestion, I might even use good suggestions in the next chapter! So review, fav and follow!


End file.
